


Океан

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Если весь год был хорошим мальчиком, на Рождество можно побыть и плохим





	Океан

Разумеется, Рождество он встречает на работе: минусовой этаж технического отдела - пожалуй, единственное место во всем Лондоне, где можно надежно укрыться от шума толпы за окнами, взрывов хлопушек и салюта. Котов увезла загород сестра - они тоже не любят лишний шум, умницы.  
Разумеется, здесь его ждет худший подарок из возможных.  
\- Я, помнится, посылал вам на день рождения флакон от Мюглера, - Кью тяжело опирается о стол с последними образцами оптических винтовок и не поворачивает головы. Густой горьковатый запах оседает на покрывшейся испариной коже в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Он щекочет ноздри, пропитывает тишину пустого зала, в которой едва слышны чужие шаги. - Но вы все равно продолжаете пользоваться этим чудовищным одеколоном. Мой подарок, полагаю, выпили? Или разбили? У вас слишком сильно дрожали с похмелья руки, когда вы вскрывали упаковку?  
\- Самую малость. Совсем как у тебя сейчас.  
Если бы голос источал аромат, рассеянно думает Кью, слова Бонда пахли бы, как тот сам - можжевельником и соленой морской водой. Интересно, мог ли Бонд начать свой день с заплыва в океане, а потом, не потрудившись принять душ, сесть на ближайший самолет и прилететь, чтобы испортить Кью и без того не праздничное настроение?  
Если провести рукой по щеке Бонда, останутся ли на пальцах крохотные крупинки соли? Если провести по ней языком...  
\- Вы что-то хотели, ноль ноль семь? Я собирался закончить с работой и подняться к коллегам. Они же еще празднуют? Или после вашего визита отмечать стало нечем и некому?  
Негромкий смешок обжигает шею. Бонд ближе, чем Кью думал. Ближе, чем опасался.  
\- Ты серьезно боишься, что я устроил наверху дебош?  
\- Что вы устроите его здесь, - выдыхает Кью и растягивает губы в подобии улыбки. Он молчит о том, чего боится на самом деле. - Если пили то же шампанское, которым любезно угощает финансовый отдел. С ним явно что-то не так. Меня, кажется, мутит. Так что вам нужно здесь?  
\- Мне не нравится встречать Рождество одному.  
\- Здесь, в моем отделе.  
\- Мне не нравится, что ты встречаешь его один.  
Бонд опускает подбородок ему на плечо, которое, к чести Кью, не дергается. Он рассматривает поблескивающие в неярком свете прицелы, щурясь довольно, как кот, и Кью хочется почесать его за ухом, а потом схватить за шкирку и выкинуть отсюда к черту.  
\- Если вы опять угробили оружие на задании, даже не надейтесь уйти отсюда с новым. - Кью поправляет очки и быстрым движением накидывает на стол плотную ткань. - Все, вы не увидите больше никаких стволов.  
\- Один еще вижу.  
Щека Бонда прижимается к его щеке, горячая, остро пахнущая одеколоном. Достаточно было бы повернуть голову совсем немного, чтобы прижаться к ней губами. Кью скашивает взгляд и замечает, что разодетый в смокинг Бонд с усмешкой смотрит вниз. Через секунду Кью понимает, на что тот смотрит.  
\- Я знал, что ты прибережешь для меня самое интересное, - негромко смеется Бонд ему на ухо, задевая кромку, и Кью вздрагивает, а потом морщится:  
\- Ноль ноль семь, если вы сейчас пошутите про "пистолет в кармане или рад меня видеть", то побьете собственный рекорд пошл...  
Бонд не шутит. Он просто запускает руку ему в карман.  
Кью с трудом размыкает губы и старается дышать глубоко и ровно.  
\- Вы раскопали мое досье? Следили за мной, чтобы собрать компромат и использовать? Вы беспросветный идиот, раз считаете, что сможете таким образом выбить новое оружие.  
Бонд снова тихо смеется. Он целует его в шею, прижимается к спине, и Кью понимает, кто тут беспросветный идиот.  
Шампанское, скука или, напротив, хорошее расположение духа - ему плевать на причины, по которым Бонд сейчас рядом. Кью, черт возьми, заслужил подарок.  
\- Не здесь, - коротко говорит он, сглатывая густую слюну, и хрипло стонет, когда пальцы Бонда скользят выше и сдавливают головку. - Я не это имел ввиду, ноль ноль семь, черт вас возьми. Тут камеры.  
\- Потом сотрешь запись, - Бонд пожимает плечами и делает шаг вперед, зажимая его между собой и краем стола. Он трется твердым членом о бедро Кью, и тот прикусывает костяшки пальцев, давя очередной стон. - Или будешь пересматривать. Как тебе больше нравится.  
\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, как мне нравится, - цедит Кью, и Бонд отступает назад, позволяя ему развернуться на подкашивающихся ногах и присесть на стол.  
\- Так покажи мне.  
Он по-прежнему улыбается, и от этой улыбки закипает кровь. Кью стягивает с полыхающего лица очки и не глядя кладет рядом с собой. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть Бонда, но все еще чувствует его запах, слышит его дыхание, и двигаться, думать становится все сложнее.  
Кью расстегивает пояс штанов и рывком спускает их до колен вместе с бельем. Руки и в самом деле трясутся, и он решает не тратить время на пуговицы, стягивая рубашку с джемпером через голову. Она застревает на манжетах, Кью встряхивает растрепавшимися волосами и щурится, окидывая Бонда взглядом. Даже без очков заметно, что тот больше не улыбается. Кью медленно облизывает губы и поворачивается к нему спиной, опираясь локтями о стол и выставив зад. Он опускает гудящую голову на скрещенные запястья в оковах из скомканной рубашки и шепчет:  
\- Презервативы в ящике стола слева от...  
\- У меня с собой.  
Кью нервно усмехается.  
\- Еще бы вы так готовились ко всем заданиям, ноль ноль семь.  
\- Джеймс.  
Кью облизывает губы.  
\- Джеймс, - тихо говорит он. Имя растекается на языке горечью и солью. - Джеймс, Джеймс...  
Он слышит шелест упаковки, щелчок резинки и мягкие шаги.  
Между лопаток опускается горячая ладонь; она замирает на мучительно долгую секунду, а потом плавно скользит не вниз, как ожидал Кью, а вверх. Пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке, тянут несильно, но уверенно, и Кью запрокидывает голову, покорный этому движению. Бонд продолжает тянуть, пока у Кью не начинает ныть напряженная шея.  
\- Так мне нравится, - выдыхает он, и Бонд склоняется, чтобы прихватить ее зубами.  
Он гладит свободной рукой ягодицу, отводит ее в сторону и обводит большим пальцем сжатый вход, то надавливая, то едва касаясь, пока Кью не раздвигает ноги шире, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Я хочу...  
\- Джеймс.  
\- Джеймс, я хочу. Сейчас.  
Он оборачивается и смотрит через плечо: глаза у Бонда как холодная океанская вода, на глубине которой едва виден сузившийся зрачок. Кью тонет в них и не может отвести взгляд, даже когда Бонд надавливает на вход членом и проталкивает внутрь головку. Она скользит легко - презерватив мокрый от смазки. Бонд и в самом деле подготовится, думает Кью, и его негромкий смешок обрывается стоном, стоит Бонду качнуть бедрами.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь немного уже.  
\- Я думал, у тебя немного крупней, - огрызается Кью, вспыхнув, и давится словами, когда Бонд входит в него полностью. - Джеймс...  
Бонд наклоняется к его уху.  
\- Развлекался недавно с кем-то?  
Кью слишком поспешно мотает головой, мысленно проклиная себя за откровенность.  
\- С чем-то?  
Кью кусает губы, Бонд усмехается.  
\- Хотел бы посмотреть, какие девайсы ты засовываешь в себя дома, чтобы расслабиться.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что разумно приглашать тебя домой, - цедит Кью, отворачиваясь. - Приношу извинения, что не оправдал твои надежды на зажатого девственника. В конце концов, я и не собирался делать тебе никаких подарков.  
\- Уже сделал - я могу не сдерживаться.  
Бонд прижимает к его рту ладонь, и Кью кричит в нее от резкого толчка, а потом поднимается на локтях и подается навстречу. Бонд берет его жадно, грубо, глубоко натягивая на себя и не жалея, прикусывая шею и плечи, без лишних нежностей - так, как Кью нравится.  
Он впивается зубами в пальцы Бонда, лижет подушечки языком, пока тот не засовывает сразу два ему в рот. Кью насаживается на них, тяжело сглатывает, выпускает из припухших губ и сорванно просит:  
\- Я хочу кончить, Джеймс, я хочу кончить!  
Бонд обхватывает мокрой ладонью его член и пережимает основание.  
\- Сукин ты сын, - воет Кью, мотая головой, и заходится от стонов: - Боже мой, я сейчас возьму винтовку и убью тебя, ты слышишь? Две пули на два нуля, тебе хватит!  
Бонд замирает, невесомо касается губами позвонка на его шее, и это ощущение острее всех сумасшедших толчков и укусов.  
\- Джеймс, пожалуйста, - просит Кью, сам не понимая уже, о чем, и Бонд обхватывает его лицо ладонью, разворачивая к себе, и целует в приоткрытый от стона рот.  
\- Так хорошо меня сжимаешь... Человек многих талантов, да, Кью? - выдыхает он с ласковой усмешкой, покачивая бедрами, и Кью шепчет:  
\- Джеффри.  
Взгляд Бонда плывет, океанская вода светлеет.  
\- Джеффри. Тебе нравится, когда я тебя трахаю, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты хочешь еще?  
\- Да!  
Мысль о винтовке становится нестерпимой.  
\- Почему ты не попросил раньше?  
\- Ждал праздника, - обессиленно отвечает Кью, отворачиваясь. - Был хорошим мальчиком весь год, чтобы заслужить подарок.  
\- И побыть плохим?  
Бонд берет его осторожно и медленно, не притрагиваясь к ноющему члену и звенящим яйцам, и это настоящая пытка.  
\- Да, - глухо говорит Кью в сгиб локтя.  
\- Будь им почаще, Джеффри.  
Бонд обхватывает член ладонью и дрочит быстрыми движениями, не забывая оглаживать влажную головку. Кью рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, как пульсирует растянутый вход.  
\- Трахай почаще, Джеймс, - шепчет он и зажмуривается, выплескиваясь на пальцы Бонда.  
Он чувствует, как дергается его рука, как тот вздрагивает всем телом, вжимая, вколачивая Кью в край стола.  
Когда член выскальзывает из ноющего зада, Кью приходится приложить все силы, чтобы не сползти на пол. Бонд подхватывает его и ставит на ноги, долго возится, расстегивая чертовы манжеты. Кажется, руки у него дрожат не меньше, чем у Кью.  
Рубашка с джемпером наконец летят в сторону, и Кью прижимается к Бонду. Он проводит по его щеке кончиками пальцев и лижет их. Они соленые.  
Кью смеется, подставляясь под неторопливые ласки теплых ладоней, и думает, что следующее Рождество проведет в отпуске на побережье. Может быть, даже не один.


End file.
